Nightengale: Summer in the Stars
by DiAmNdSrAgRlsBeStFrIeNd89
Summary: Hermione and Harry are staying for the Summer at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione both hope that things will change for them over the summer, but an uexpected letter may change everything. Harry is also hoping to catch some alone time with Ginny, who somehow


Hey everyone! I hope that this first chapter is good! Please give me contructive criticism and tell me whether I should go on or not. I know that there are some grammatical errors in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter

The early morning sunlight pierced Ron's closed eyes. "Bloody Hell." He murmured.

He rebelliously flung the quilt over his head just so the sun wouldn't boister his much-needed sleep.

Ron sighed with relief at the quiet and closed his eyes. Just as his breathing steadied, he was awoken by a big "kathump!" upon the ground.

"Oh piss off, Ginny." Ron yelled through the covers. Ron emerged his red head and was surprised by his best friend, Harry Potter.

"Your not Ginny…" he said with a sleepy grin.

"Hello Ron!" Harry said cheerfully, sitting on the bed across the room. "Good news: I'm staying for the summer."

Ron sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "You mean the Muggles are actually letting you stay?"

"Well after the Ton Tongue and the dementor they don't much argue." Harry said as Ron let out a great yawn.

The door flew open to reveal stout, feisty Mrs. Weasley. "Come along now, breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks mum!" Ron said, pulling the covers back over his head once the door closed.

"And don't even think about going back to bed Ronald Weasley, I will not have you eating a cold breakfast." She said, springing the door open once again "Oh for heaven's sake I have almost forgotten our guest," she continued giving Harry a hug "Welcome once again dear, welcome. Now come along. Chop-Chop!"

Ron groaned and reluctantly got out of bed.

"Come on you lazy minx, even you can't miss a meal." Harry said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Ron replied.

The descended down the creaky stairs of the Burrow to be welcomed with the enticing aromas of the upcoming breakfast.

"Take your seats boys." Mrs. Weasley bubbled, as Ron and Harry took their seats at the crowded Weasley table.

"Hello Harry." Fred and George said in unison.

"Hello." Harry said, delighted to see them "Hi Ginny." He said a bit more warmly.

"We are just grabbing a bite before we go to work." Fred said.

"Yeah you know, so many jokes, so little time." George said, snapping his fingers as Mr. Weasley's coffee mug bit on to him as he took a sip. The table erupted into laughter

"Oh when will you two grow up?" Said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Hermione!" everyone yelled in counterpoint.

Ron smiled. Having Hermione over for the summer was going to be wonderful. Hopefully what he always dreamed it would be. Hermione giggled and hugged everyone around the table.

"Is it your latest?" Ron asked.

"Yup, we call it the Muzzle Mug. It latches on to the said person's lips when you snap your fingers." Fred replied, snapping his fingers so the Muzzle Mug would let go of Mr. Weasley.

"What a clever idea!" Mr. Weasley said, looking at the mug in delight.

"Oh Hermione, this came from you in the mail." Mrs. Weasley said, giving her the letter.

Hermione glanced over the envelope. "You know Mrs. Weasley, I need some fresh air…might I take my breakfast outside?" Hermione said, clutching the letter.

"Why yes, dear, I suppose that would be alright." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Hermione her plate.

Hermione said goodbye to the twins and to Mr. Weasley and made went outside, the door slamming slightly behind her.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ron said, eggs coming out of his mouth.

"Just because a girl needs fresh air does not mean something is the matter with her." Ginny said, fishing some gruel into her mouth.

"It just means you smell." George said.

"Very funny George!" Ron said, flinging scrambled eggs into George's hair.

"Well its been great Weasleys!" George said, getting the eggs out of his hair.

"But we have to go to work!" Fred said

"Have a good day at work sweethearts!" Mrs. Weasley called "So what's your plan today boys?"

"Dunno." Ron chimed nonchalantly

"Well I'm taking Ginny shopping for a bit after breakfast, so do you think you can manage?"

"Shopping? You never take me shopping for new clothes." Ron said, his voice cracking

"Your hand-me-downs work just fine dear." Mrs. Weasley said charming the dishes clean.

"Ron, do you want to play a game backyard Quidditch?" Harry asked

"Fine." Ron said, rising from the table.

"Bye Harry." Ginny called smiling at Harry as she reached for her coat.

"Bye." Harry replied, smiling back at her.

"Have a good day boys." Mrs. Weasley said, ignoring Ron's fit, "Oh and keep an eye upon Ms. Granger."

By the time Harry and Ron emerged from the house it was mid-morning. The sun was shining brightly over the quaint back yard of the Burrow. There was always something about the summer sun at the Burrow. Its rays shined over the weeds, and the small brook and gave it such illumination to where it made it beautiful.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Over there." Harry said, pointing towards the brook.

"Ah…I see." Ron said, entranced.

17 year-old Hermione was lovelier than ever. Her curly hair was fixed into two French braids and her v-neck sweater and skirt accentuated her features. Ron smiled at the ever so typical Hermione, who was so captivated by her book and the rhythm of the water behind her; she hadn't even noticed Ron and Harry's entrance.

"Show me what you got Weasley!" Harry said mounting his broom.

Ron smiled playfully and mounted his own broom. "Are we playing by the regular rules?"

"Yeah of course…whoever hits the bludger in the goal ten times wins." Harry said, grabbing the clubs and the bludger of the ground. "On your mark…go!"

The bludger was thrown up into the air. Harry and Ron automatically went head to head to compete for control of the bludger. Ron gained control of the bludger first and took it straight to goal.

"Da nuh nuh nuh can't touch this!" Ron said jokingly as the bludger went into the goal.

"You'll get your own, Ron!" Harry said, laughing at Ron's idiotic victory dance.

Harry flew over to Ron and nudged him in the side, gaining control of the bludger. After dodging Ron a few times, Harry finally got a goal.

"I told you so, Weasley."

"The game isn't over yet."

The game continued vigorously for another half hour or so until Ron surprisingly threw in the winning point.

"Wow. Ron I am truly amazed! You've gotten better. Congratulations!" Harry said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, cut it." Ron said. Ron then noticed Hermione still sitting by herself in the same position reading the same book. "Hey Harry, do you think that you could put the Quidditch stuff up and then get us something to eat?"

"Sure, you did win after all." Harry said, grabbing the Quidditch equipment and making his way inside.

Ron stood there for a moment or two, just staring at Hermione. They had never quite been official, and they had always been off and on, and Ron was hoping that this summer would change that. Realizing that he and Hermione were alone, he took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Hello, Hermione, can I join you?" Ron asked, taking off his gloves.

"Yeah, sure, this book is getting a bit tiring anyway." Hermione replied, dog-earring the page and putting the book down. "How's it going?"

"Alright. I saw you win the game a few moments ago. Good job. You really are getting better." She said, scooting in closer to him.

"Thanks, I thought that I needed to get better to become more of an asset to the team this fall." He replied.

Hermione took the silence to study Ron. He was tall, muscular, and his red hair still shone in the afternoon sunlight just as it did 1st year. The only thing that had changed this past year was his eyes. They seemed somehow to have gotten deeper and bigger than ever before.

"I'm happy that I am spending the summer with you and your family, and Harry of course. You'll never know how thankful I am. A summer with my dad in Germany at a dentist convention was not what I pictured." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Well believe me, its no problem. I certainly didn't argue." Ron said, staring into her eyes "And hey, I have a whole summer to teach you how to play chess." He said nudging her.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Hermione replied smiling, lightly punching him in his arm.

"Ouch! Hermione you know how sensitive I am!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet." Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Nope, nope now you have to kiss it and say your sorry." Ron said.

"Ron!— "

"Kiss it!"

Hermione kissed her finger and rubbed in on Ron's shoulder. "There is that better wittle wonny?"

"Much." He said, looking into her eyes once again.

Feeling the uncomfortable silence, Hermione broke off upon his gaze and looked to the horizon.

"Who was the letter from?" Ron asked

"I don't know I haven't looked at it yet." Hermione said, picking up the letter across from her. "I should read it."

"Well, then come find me and Harry when you are done." Ron said, rising to his feet

"I will." Hermione replied as she returned to her letter.

Without even opening it, she could recognize the handwriting, however she couldn't put a name with it. She closed her eyes and tried to think of who it was. After awhile she gave in and finally opened the letter. Without even reading, she looked down to see who sent it. It was Viktor Krum.

Ok tell me how you liked it. Should I go on? What will make it better?


End file.
